Pillow Talk
by Slendie258
Summary: While avoiding the sun, Noah meets a certain moonchild who entices him into having her way with him, all of this was just pillow talk. Nawn (NoahXDawn) Dedicated to Knifez R Us! Co-Written with I'll Cover Angel and Collins!


**Disclaimer: **Myself and I'll Cover Angel and Collins do not own Total Drama, if we did... well it would be a _lot _different.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the playa and Noah hated it. He hated the sun and the loud yelling at the pool and getting burned by the sun, Noah never tanned he only burned and to top it off he found almost everyone at the pool to be a complete moron. On his way back to his room he had to walk down a long hallway where he room was one of the last ones on the floor. As he was making his way down the hallway he found that someone else had their door open and he glanced inside of it to see who else hated the sun as much as he did.

"Dawn? That's your name right?" Noah couldn't help but peek in the room and ask her. "Didn't know you hated the sun too."

"Not at all." Dawn smiled. "I'm quite fond of it. I actually just finished raiding Chef's kitchen for fruit to feed the animals. I know it breaks quite a few rules but It's so painful to see all these animals go hungry, especially in this weather."

"Oh look at you, you rebel," Noah said sarcastically as he walked into Dawn's room, "I'm inviting myself in," he said as Dawn looked a little offput but continued her happy demeanour

"Your aura is troubling," she said, "Is it a very dark green, you should try to have a more positive outlook on life," Dawn told the cynic as she straightened out her shirt. Noah rolled his eyes and sighed

"So you're one of those psychic hippies?" Noah said, a little annoyed,

"If that's what you want to call me," Dawn said, placing an apple on her bedside table. "For someone of a more tanned skin tone, I didn't expect you to burn so easy," Dawn said, trying to break the ice.

"Can you not read my mind, there might be private stuff in there," Noah asked as Dawn smirked,

"You mean like your secret love of Twilight and how you have porno stacks three feet high in your room," Noah looked annoyed as Dawn laughed cheerfully.

"I don't have porn in my room." Noah smirked. "That's what the internet is for."

"Touché." Dawn told him. "You don't have any internet access here though."

"That's what books are for." Noah told her and showed her one. "See?"

"You read these weird porn books to get off?" Dawn laughed. "You should get out more and go for the real thing."

"With those people?" Noah gestured towards her window to the cast at the pool. "With these people? I'd rather have no sex life at all then have one with any of them."

"There not the only people here," Dawn smirked as Noah looked thoughtful,

"You mean Chef and Chris, I had sex with Chef once, my ass throbbed for two weeks, guy is hund like a horse," Noah said wincing in recollection, "And Chris is too busy fucking Courtney,"

"Not who I meant," Dawn said, retaining her smirk, "Not everyone is at the pool Noah," Dawn said, walking towards Noah, sashaying her hips as she went.

"Oh, you are referring to yourself," Noah said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Your aura has turned a slight pink, you're thinking exactly what I'm thinking," Dawn smirked as she placed a hand on Noah's chest, her fingers running down in slowly.

"I don't believe in that Aura hocus pocus." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Do you believe in love?" Dawn smirked and pushed Noah down on her bed. "I think I can change your aura and make you a believer, that is if you'll let me. I'm a virgin and it's you or Scott and his aura is terrible but yet he keeps eyeing me up."

"So, you think my aura is better?" Noah asked her as he fell on the bed. "Why me?"

"Because your aura is sweet and kind." Dawn winked at him. "You know that and I know that. You hide behind this sarcasm you have and that's not going to do you any good at all unless your goal is to get beat up by Duncan."

"Maybe I like being a cynic," Noah said, turning away from the moonchild,

"Your aura never lies, and I can see in your aura that you want me," Dawn winked again before planting a kiss on Noah's lips, he eyes widened in surprise before they closed and he kissed her back before pulling her down onto the bed as the two engaged in a make-out session on Dawn's bed rolling around as their tongues danced with each other.

Dawn broken the kiss to pull away from Noah and straddle his hips so she could pull off her green jumper which revealed her yellow bra. Dawn felt Noah's dick harden a little by her and she smirked.

"Like what you see?" she said as Noah simply nodded.

"Okay, then I guess I should show you a little glimpse into the future!" Dawn giggled.

"I didn't know you were like this." Noah started to unzip his pants.

"Only because you're smart and I like smart and logical boys." Dawn kissed him. "Your aura is amazing and that's why it's you."

"I guess I can't argue with that, I don't believe that but you're pretty enough that I'm willing to do it." Noah agreed. "You ready for this?"

"Yes." Dawn smiled.

Noah pinned Dawn down to the bed and started slowly going in and out and once he was sure he wasn't hurting the girl he started going faster and faster getting a rhythm going.

Noah's rhythmic thrusting made both of them moan as the friction created sent waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies. Dawn bucked her hips in time with Noah, begging for more of him inside her as she scratched his back with her nails, trying to grasp onto him.

"Oh Noah," Dawn groaned as she felt herself near climax, "Just there," Dawn shuddered as Noah hit her G-spot causing Dawn to leak her juices and moan as she orgasmed. Noah however, wasn't done yet and he continued to thrust into Dawns moist vagina, his moans increasing in volume with every thrust he made. After a couple more minutes, Noah felt himself about to orgasm into Dawn,

"Um, Dawn I'm about to you know, and I don't want you want me to get out of you?" Noah asked uncertain as he tried to hold in his orgasm.

"No do it inside of me, I want your seed inside of me," Dawn said blissfully as Noah nodded and shot his load right into Dawn. He sat up and took his cum covered penis out of Dawn and took a few deep breaths.

Dawn moved her head down to Noah's cock and moved her tongue slowly around it, making sure to brush against the tip of his dick lightly.

"Oh wow, that feels amazing." Noah pulled on Dawn's hair lightly as he brushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of her face. "You're really pretty."

"You're not so bad yourself." Dawn slid Noah's dick out of her mouth. "I didn't know I'd ever have this much fun with another person on this show."

"So, does that mean you're not a psychic?" Noah smirked.

"Never claimed to be." Dawn laid her head down on the pillow as Noah moved himself down to Dawn's wet pussy and started to pleasure her with his tongue.

"That feels wonderful," Dawn moaned blissfully as Noah probed her walls with his slick tongue. Dawn clenched the bed sheets in a vice like grip as Noah continued exploring her pussy with his tongue.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself as much as I am," Noah said as he pulled away from Dawn's fanny, wiping his mouth a little.

"So What next?" Dawn asked uncertainly,

"I have no clue," Noah said shrugging,

"Well." The moonchild smirked.

"I know that Duncan has a pair of handcuffs in his bedroom." Dawn smirked. "I could always go and get them and we could try those out."

"Yeah, because I really want to play with a criminals handcuffs." Noah rolled his eyes and then sighed. "If you really want to then I could go and get them."

"Let's just go together." Dawn smirked. "It would be fun to be free spirits and go down the hall naked, it's not like anyone will see us."

Noah thought this was stupid, however he liked the naughty side of Dawn so he went with it. They ended up making it to Duncan's room and that's when Noah realized that Duncan was an idiot and left his door unlocked. Once the door was opened Dawn quickly went to the drawer and opened it to pull out a pair of Duncan's handcuffs and they were about to leave, Duncan walked in.

"Hey guys, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Duncan glared. "Those are my handcuffs!"

"Wait, how did you know Duncan had handcuffs in here?" Noah glared at Dawn.

"I may have slept with Duncan before." Dawn blushed. "He has a troubled aura and I just wanted to help him...Uh...Threesome?"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Noah asked as Dawn looked sheepishly at the floor, "You told me you were a virgin, and incase you weren't aware, that means you haven't had sex," Noah said, very annoyed at the moonchilds lying.

"Um..." Dawn mumbled, "I didn't want to lie but you're aura said you're saving yourself for a girl who was just as inexperienced as you so I assumed that meant a virgin and I might have told a little white lie,"

"LITTLE?!" Noah asked incredulously, "Well... I guess there's no changing the past," he took a few deep breaths and looked at Dawn, "Sorry for blowing up," he said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I already knew you regretted it, it said in your aura," Dawn said, still holding the handcuffs with Duncan crossing his arms angrily,

"That still doesn't explain why you have my handcuffs?"

"I was going to use them..." Dawn blushed. "Is there any chance you would like to join us?"

"No!" Duncan and Noah told her.

"I'll pass." Noah told her.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it either." Duncan glared. "I wish I could read aura's I bet yours would say things about you."

"You wouldn't want to read my aura..." Dawn giggled. "If neither of you want to join me then I think I should be going. Noah, I'm sorry if you truly have feelings for me, but please accept that it's not what I want, you were good in bed though, a girl will be lucky to have you,"

And on that note, Dawn left the room leaving a confused Noah and Duncan in Duncan's room.

"Well." Noah began, "She just took my virginity and leaves me, seems normal," he shrugged and Duncan looked slightly perverted,

"I'm horny, you're here, I'm here, wanna make out?" Duncan said, wiggling on unibrow at the smaller boy. Noah shrugged.

"Yeah why not," So Duncan smirked playfully and scooped Noah into his arms and began a passionate make-out sessions late into the night, long after the pool party had finished.

* * *

There ya go, I hope you liked, I really enjoy working with Brittany, she is an amazing, she is like the Beyoncé of Total Drama, and RedEyedWarrior is her JayZ but that's a different story :P. Either way, she is epic and if you haven't looked at her work (I have no idea why you haven't) then go check her out, her plots are original, she knows the mix between humor and drama and she knows how to write characters IC, unless the point is that they aren't. I'm just babbling about Brittany's amazingness, I'll stop now. GO CHECK HER OUT!

Remember to Read and Review and favorite this story. THANK YOU!


End file.
